1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure for use in catching fish, particularly the larger fish such as salmon, bass, halibut, walleyes, red snapper and lung cod, which fishing lure is primarily intended for use as a jigging lure, but may also be used as a lure in mooching, casting and trawling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that the primary function of a fishing lure is to undergo a motion and action as it is pulled or jigged through the water, which simulates the action of inter alia small fish, which action would thus be attractive to predatory fish, such that the predatory fish snap at the lure and are thus caught by the hook attached to the lure.
Lures have heretofore bee designed to obtain improved motion through the water, which is more attractive to predatory fish than the known lures. The present invention provides a fishing lure which is primarily intended as a jigging lure, but may be used as a lure in mooching, casting or trawling, which has an action which is superior to conventional lures, which action may be described generally as a wobble and is highly attractive to predatory fish, such as to improve the effectiveness of the lure in attracting and catching fish.